A twisted fate
by The Penguin Lover
Summary: Jaune, the winner of the 12th annual Twisted Metal, makes a wish that sends him into a world with grimly beasts and familiar faces.


**A Twisted Fate**

**A Rwby and Twisted Metal Crossover**

**I do not own Rwby nor twisted Metal**

* * *

"YOU DID IT JAUNE, YOU FINALLY DID IT!" a cheery voice ran through some speakers of a driver's helmet.

"Calm down, Ren," replied the driver.

"How can I calm down? Not only do we have evidence to support that Calypso is hosting the Twisted Metal Tournament but you can also make a wish to end this game once and for all."

"I know, but we only have one wish and one wish only, I was thinking of wishing for our families to be back."

"I know Jaune, but this is for the best and besides I'm here for you, bro and so is your little sis."

"Thanks for the support I appreciate it and prepare some soda so when I get back, we can celebrate."

"Boo-Yah," Ren shouted in a deafening volume.

* * *

It was nighttime, the sky dawning twilight rays of beauty, the driver contemplated on his time in the competition. How he never considered himself to be the best nor the smartest but he considered himself lucky, lucky enough to have a best friend and to have his little sister still alive and happy, even after the incident 10 years ago. He drove for what seemed like hours to the destination that he and Calypso were supposed to meet, and to think that this old excuse for a car could hold up so much crap and take that much of a beating; Jaune was really impressed at how good Ren was at engineering. He came to an old junkyard with several guards in it and Calypso sitting in the middle atop a throne of scrap. Calypso was middle- aged man looking man with tousled grey hair and wore shaded glass spectacles. He also wore an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest with a green undershirt and a green scarf with dark green long pants.

"Congratulations Mr. Arc, you have won the 12th annual Twisted Metal tournament, step forth to claim your prize," he said with a voice that was calm yet powerful.

Jaune stepped out of his car and walked to the pile of scrap metal.

"Before you make your wish, boy," he continued "Allow me to make this, interesting." He pointed to his right to a stage with a curtain that was pulled open to reveal Ren and Jaune's sister tied to a chair.

"I'm sorry, Jaune," Ren cried out.

"LET THEM GO," Jaune shouted out.

"Do really thing I'm that stupid, Mr. Arc? I know all of your plans to put stop to my tournament and you know this can't go unpunished." He pulled out a USB from his pocket and dropped it on the ground only for it to be crushed by one of the guards.

"Choose wisely, Mr. Arc, if you wish for my tournament to be gone forever then so will be what remains of your so called family or do you wish for your family to be free but the tournament will continue annually as always, your choice Mr. Arc, your choice," he said in an evil calm voice that could make anyone cringe.

"**YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" **Jaune shouted from the top of his lungs.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Jaune had to choose which one he would make; he was filled with anger and hate for Calypso and that he wish that this world never had Twisted Metal and that hit him. Jaune slowly opened his mouth to speak; he thought he had finally got him.

"I wish for a world without Twisted Metal."

To Jaune's surprise, Calypso didn't fall to his knees and yelled out in defeat but instead laughed manically.

"Your wish is granted."

When is said that almost immediately there were flashes of lightning everywhere and Calypso's eyes turned from brown to blood red. The driver felt o force lifting him up into the air and throwing him into the car, using the seatbelts to tie him up.

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, CALYPSO?" the driver shouted.**

"Granting your wish, boy"

A burst of energy engulfed the car and it was sent flying to a portal behind into a world without Twisted Metal. The car flew out into a forest and hit a tree resulting in a loud crash that destroyed not only destroyed the car but also the tree.

Jaune crawled from under the wreckage without any injury to his body and most importantly his head but that was due to the fact he was still wearing his helmet. He scanned his surroundings and was greeted by wolf like creature that was bipedal and had a skeletal exoskeleton with red veins designing it. The creature seemed to sniff and circle its prey before lunging itself unto the helpless victim.

* * *

**Author's note**

**To anyone who is reading this. This is my first fanfic and i highly encourage you to criticize my work and this story is just an experiment on some ideas that pop into my head. I will continue with the story if the majority of readers like it but for now thanks for reading.**


End file.
